Muv-Luv Unlimited
Muv-Luv Unlimited (マブラヴ　アンリミテッド) is the second story of the two-part game Muv-Luv. To unlock Unlimited, you need to complete the two main routes of Muv-Luv Extra. The background of the main menu will then change, and upon selecting New Game, you'll be given the option of beginning Unlimited or starting Extra again. Plot One day Shirogane Takeru wakes up late, wondering why Sumika or Meiya didn't wake him up that morning. Not seeing any signs of them he gets a bit worried, and goes out of his house only to see the town he lived all his life in ruins, and that, to his joy, there are real life giant robots. After getting past the initial shock he convinces himself that it must be a dream and decides to enjoy it as much as he can. Takeru, still skeptical about his situation, decides to join the military in order to pilot a mech. Soon he finds out the terrible truth behind the reason the world is in ruins, and meets people that look exactly like his friends from his original world. The story is considerably more serious in tone than Extra's, but still fairly light-hearted when compared to Muv-Luv Alternative. More than a handful of fans see Unlimited as the best part of Muv-Luv, due to the way it paints a portrait of a world filled with conflict without actually showing us any. Setting Takes place in an alternate world to Extra, where aliens called BETA (an acronym for "Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race") have invaded and mankind fights back against the alien aggressors with giant robots called Senjutsuhokousentouki (戦術歩行戦闘機, "tactical walking battle machines"), usually referred to as simply Senjutsuki (戦術機), as almost all conventional weapons before simply didn't work. The BETA first arrived on Earth in 1973 (in China and Canada) after arriving on the Moon in 1967 and being spotted on Mars in 1958. By 2001, the world population is down to 1 billion people, and most of Europe and central Asia have been wiped out. The Soviet Union, though, is still around, operating out of Alaska. When the BETA first arrived to Japan in 1998, 36 million people died within a week. As history in the Unlimited world is different, there are many minor differences between the worlds in addition to the larger ones. For example, most of the slang words that Takeru use (like "maji" and "anma") are incomprehensible to the inhabitants of the Unlimited world (they end up calling it "白銀語/Shirogane-speak"). Routes Muv-Luv Unlimited consists of 5 routes following one of the 5 heroines: Mitsurugi Meiya, Tamase Miki, Yoroi Mikoto, Sakaki Chizuru and Ayamine Kei. Additionally, an ending involving Kouzuki Yuuko can be unlocked after completing at least one of the 5 routes. The story itself is linear, and the plot differences between routes is minimal, only changing certain events and the endings, which are, despite the differences, very similar in structure. Characters Most of the major characters from the Extra timeline are present in Unlimited, except for the Unlimited world's Shirogane Takeru, who is said to be dead, and Kagami Sumika, who does not seem to exist in the Unlimited timeline. The characters are very similar to their Extra counterparts, with the possible exception of Mikoto, who is now female. Unlimited also introduces a new important character not present in Extra, Yashiro Kasumi. Main Characters *'Shirogane Takeru: '''Takeru from the Extra timeline. Awoke in a Unlimited world and joined Unit 207. Despite being a complete beginner and not particularly good when it comes to military discipline and weapons, he demonstrates incredible capability at piloting TSFs. *'Mitsurugi Meiya:' Meiya is one of the cadets in unit 207. Like all the cadets in the academy she tries her best to graduate as fast as possible to join the fight, but there is also a deeper motivation that is pushing her forward, something that she doesn't want to talk about. *'Tamase Miki: A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Specializes in sniping. *Ayamine Kei:' A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Still strange, and still constantly at loggerheads with Chizuru. *'Sakaki Chizuru:' A cadet, squad leader in unit 207, later a pilot in squad A-01. Still at loggerheads with Kei. *'Yoroi Mikoto: A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Expert in survival and trap detection. *Kouzuki Yuuko:' Vice-commander of the Yokohama base. *'Yashiro Kasumi: A mysterious girl who can be found in a certain room on floor B-19 of the Yokohama base which has a brain in a cylinder. Side Characters *Jinguuji Marimo: Unit 207's instructor. Yuuko's close friend. *Tsukuyomi Mana:' First Lieutenant in the Imperial Royal Guard. Cares deeply for Meiya and tries her best to help her in any way she can. *'Tomoe Yukino:' Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Royal Guard. One of the three soldiers under First Lieutenant Mana together with Ebisu and Tatsumi. They are very protective of Meiya and suspicious of Takeru's involvement with her. *'Ebisu Minagi:' Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Royal Guard. One of the three soldiers under First Lieutenant Mana together with Yukino and Tatsumi. They are very protective of Meiya and suspicious of Takeru's involvement with her. *'Kamiyo Tatsumi: Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Royal Guard. One of the three soldiers under First Lieutenant Mana together with Yukino and Ebisu. They are very protective of Meiya and suspicious of Takeru's involvement with her. *Tamase Genjousai: Under-secretary-general of the United Nations and Miki's father. *Paul Radhabinod: Commander of Yokohama base. *Irina Pyatkh:' A Yokohama base communications officer, and Kouzuki's secretary. Rank is first lieutenant. Trivia * Muv Luv Unlimited takes place on October 22, the ''Back to the Future film takes place on October 21st. Opening and Ending Video:MUVLUV Unlimited OP|Regular opening (by Minami Kuribayashi) Video:-sion- (紫音-sion-) Masami Okui (奥井雅美)|All Ages Version Opening "Purple Sound" (by Masami Okui) Video:Muv-Luv Unlimited ED Subbed- Harukanaru Furusato no Uta (Songs of Distant Earth)|Muv-Luv Unlimited Ending "Songs of Distant Earth" (by Minami Kuribayashi) Category:Unlimited Category:Games